User blog:Lykrast/Pre-rework champs
Just for those who don't remember, weren't here yet or were so new at that time they didn't released what it truly was. Say if I forgot someone. Hide= |-|Evelynn= Instantly spikes the closest enemy unit dealing magic damage and 50% of that damage to a secondary nearby target. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=200 }} After second delay (which is increased further by taking damage) Evelynn enters stealth for some time. Evelynn's next attack or damage ability will slow her target for 3 seconds, instantly ending her stealth. Evelynn can cast Shadow Walk while stealthed to destealth. |leveling = % |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Deals magic damage to target unit and reduces the target's armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} Each time Evelynn scores a kill or assist she regains health. |leveling = |description2= Evelynn gains attack speed and movement speed for 10 seconds. Malice and Spite's cooldown refreshes every time she kills a champion or on assists. It can be cast during Shadow Walk without destealthing and its bonuses won't stack if you cast the ability again. |leveling2 = % % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=no cost }} |-|Heimerdinger= health regeneration per 5 seconds. |range=1000 }} Heimerdinger constructs a Turret that fires at nearby enemies, dealing magic damage with its attacks (half damage to towers and inhibitors). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every 25 seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Turrets disappear automatically when Heimerdinger dies. Turrets receive upgrades and transform with every ability rank. 260 + (15 × level) 525 1.25 (1.87 first 6 seconds) 625 |leveling = Yellow turret Green turret: reduces armor & magic resist by 1 for two seconds every hit (max 50) Green turrets: max turrets increased to 2 Green turrets: gain an additional 125 health Red turrets: now apply 50% splash damage |cost= |costtype=mana + 1 turret kit |cooldown=1 |range=250 }} }} Heimerdinger fires long range rockets that target and deal magic damage to the 3 enemy units closest to him. |cooldown=10 |range=1000 |cost= |costtype=mana |leveling= }} }} Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a target location, dealing magic damage and blinding to enemy units within 250 range. Enemies within 100 range are stunned for seconds. |range= 925 |leveling= 750 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Heimerdinger gains cooldown reduction. |leveling= % |description2 = All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health. Also for the next 6 seconds all of his abilities are improved. His turrets turn blue and start to fire slowing frost shots. Newly created turrets also have this property. He now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3 and the missile speed on CH-1 Concussion Grenade is increased from 750 to 1000. |leveling2= % |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=mana }} }} |-|Jax= and as bonus health. }} }} Jax leaps towards a target. If it's an enemy, he strikes it with his weapon, dealing magic damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} }} Jax charges his weapon with energy, causing his next autoattack or Leap Strike to deal additional magic damage. An autoattack may be used immediately after activating Empower. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=20 |costtype=mana }} }} Permanently increases Jax's dodge chance. |leveling= % |description2= Jax stuns surrounding enemies for 1 second and deals magic damage to them. Usable only within 7 seconds of dodging an attack. |leveling2= |range=400 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} }} Jax's basic attacks increase his attack speed for 2.5 seconds. This bonus stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, every third consecutive attack will deal bonus magic damage. |leveling= % % |description2= Grants a magic resistance bonus for few seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown=60 |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} }} |-|Karma= ability power corresponding to her percentage of missing health. }} }} Karma damages enemies in a 65° arc. |leveling= |description2= In addition to damaging enemies, Heavenly Wave heals Karma and allies in the arc. |leveling2= + 5 |range=650 |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Karma makes a 1000-range tether from herself to target unit for up to 5 seconds, gaining a movement speed bonus for the duration. A target ally gains the same movement speed bonus for the duration; a target enemy is slowed for the duration. Allies that touch the tether gain the same movement speed bonus for 3 seconds; enemies that touch the tether take damage and are slowed for 3 seconds. The tether breaks if the bonded target is stealthed. |leveling= % |description2= Spirit Bond applies double the normal movement speed modifier. |leveling2= % |range=800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Target ally gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 5 seconds if not already destroyed. |leveling= |description2= In addition to shielding the target, Soul Shield damages enemies within 300 range upon casting. |leveling2= |range=650 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Karma's next ability within 8 seconds gains an additional effect. Karma can store up to 2 Mantra charges, gaining one every seconds, affected by cooldown reduction. Mantra may be used twice in a row to affect the next two abilities. |description2 = Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype=mantra charge }} }} |-|Kassadin= Kassadin fires an ethereal bolt of void energy at a single enemy, dealing magic damage and silencing the target for a short duration. |leveling= |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} }} Kassadin's melee attacks restore mana. This effect returns triple the mana when striking champions. |description2= Kassadin's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage for 5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=12 |cost=25 |costtype=Mana }} }} Kassadin draws energy from spells cast in his vicinity, gaining a charge whenever a spell is cast near him, including his own spells. |description2 = Upon reaching 6 charges, Kassadin can emit a pulse of void energy, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a 80º cone in front of him for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Kassadin uses his void powers to blink to a nearby location, creating a blast of void energy that deals magic damage to enemy units within 150 range of the destination area. Each subsequent Riftwalk in the next 8 seconds will cost 100 additional mana (but refunds 50% of the total mana cost when Riftwalk damages an enemy champion) and will deal additional damage. The cost and damage increase can stack up to 10 times. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} |-|Katarina= Unlike the others, I could not find most of the old icons... }} Katarina throws a dagger that will bounce from enemy to enemy, dealing magic damage. Each subsequent hit deals 10% less damage. The blade won't bounce to hit the same enemy more than once on the same cast. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=No cost |range=600 }} }} Each of Katarina's autoattacks and abilities will deal extra damage per hit. This gives extra damage to each Bouncing Blade bounce and each Death Lotus dagger. |leveling= |description2= Katarina's next basic ability within 15 seconds will have a bonus effect: |description3 = Deals full damage to every target it hits and applies 50% healing reduction for 5 seconds. |description4 = Katarina takes reduced damage from enemy attacks for 3 seconds. |leveling4= % |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} }} Katarina moves to her target's location, appearing behind it. If the target is an enemy, she deals magic damage to the target. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=No cost |range=700 }} }} Katarina channels for 3 seconds, throwing 30 daggers over the duration to the 3 closest enemy champions in a nearby area around her. Each enemy champion can be hit by a maximum of 10 daggers. |leveling= (+ from Killer Instincts) |range=550 |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} }} |-|Master Yi= Again, no old icons. }} Master Yi blinks to a target enemy, dealing magic damage to it and up to three other enemies within a small range of the target, with a 50% chance to deal additional damage to minions and monsters. Master Yi is untargetable for Alpha Strike's duration, appearing at the initial target's location after the effect ends. |leveling= |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Master Yi channels for 5 seconds, gaining increased armor, health regeneration, and magic resistance while channeling. |leveling= |cooldown=35 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Master Yi has increased attack damage while Wuju Style is off cooldown. |description2= For 10 seconds, Master Yi has increased attack damage equal to double the passive bonus. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} }} For several seconds, Master Yi gains 40% increased movement speed, increased attack speed, and immunity to movement speed slows (but remains vulnerable to other forms of crowd control). |description2 = Killing a champion during Highlander will restore all of Master Yi's cooldowns, and each assist during Highlander will restore half of his base cooldowns. |leveling= % |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} }} |-|Sejuani= Again, some missing old icons. }} Sejuani charges forward, stopping the charge upon colliding with an enemy champion. Enemies in an area around Sejuani then take magic damage and have Frost applied to them. |description2 = Arctic Assault will knock aside enemy minions and neutral monsters, clearing a path. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} }} Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her for 6 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to nearby enemies. Damage is increased by 50% against enemies affected by Frost or Permafrost. |leveling = % of Sejuani's max health)}} % of Sejuani's max health)}} % of Sejuani's max health)}} % of Sejuani's max health)}} |cooldown=10 |cost=40 |costtype=Mana |range=350 }} }} Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage and decreasing their movement speed further for 3 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown=11 |cost=55 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} }} Sejuani throws her weapon, stunning the first enemy champion hit for 2 seconds and all other enemies within 225 range for 1 second. All affected targets take magic damage and have Frost applied to them. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1150 }} }} |-|Sivir= I thought there would be no old icon, I was partially wrong. % while moving. }} }} Sivir hurls her crossblade like a boomerang, dealing magic damage to the first unit and 20% reduced damage to each subsequent target (min 40% damage). |leveling= |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} }} Sivir's basic attacks will bounce to additional target(s), dealing 25% less damage with each bounce. Only the first hit procs item effects. |leveling= 450 |cost=6 |costtype=mana per attack }} }} Creates a magical barrier which blocks a single enemy ability used on Sivir. Lasts up to 3 seconds. If an ability is blocked by the shield, Sivir regains 150 mana. |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=mana }} }} Grants Sivir and nearby allies a boost of 25% movement speed for 15 seconds. In addition, for the next 15 seconds, Sivir receives bonus attack speed, and an aura that gives nearby allied champions an attack speed bonus. |leveling= % % |cooldown=90 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} }} |-|Skarner= seconds. The effect is doubled when attacking enemy champions. Attacking structures will not trigger Energize. }} Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range. If he hits any enemies, using Crystal Slash again within 5 seconds deals bonus magic damage and slows all enemies hit for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} Skarner gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 6 seconds if not already destroyed. While the shield is active, Skarner gains increased movement speed and attack speed. |leveling= |cooldown=18 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Skarner deals magic damage to all enemies in a line and marks them for 6 seconds. If Skarner damages a marked target (consuming the mark) or Fracture kills an enemy, Skarner heals himself. Each heal after the first heals half of the previous trigger until Fracture is used again. |leveling= 120 1800 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=800 }} Skarner suppresses a target enemy champion for seconds, dealing magic damage to the targeted champion. For the duration, Skarner can move freely and will drag his victim around with him. At the end of the suppression, the target takes the same damage again. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} |-|Tryndamere= He was manaless at that time. }} Whenever Tryndamere kills a unit or critically strikes, he gains a bloodlust stack. For each stack he has, he receives 5 attack damage and increased critical strike damage. You can have up to 8 stacks. The stacks are lost upon 15 seconds of not earning one. Killing a unit or critically striking with no stacks makes him receive 2 stacks instead of 1. |description2= Tryndamere consumes all of his Bloodlust stacks, restoring health. |leveling = % % |leveling2= per stack |cooldown= |cost = |costtype =no cost }} }} Decreases surrounding champions' physical damage, and enemies with their backs turned also have their movement speed reduced. Lasts 4 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown=14 |cost =25 |costtype =health |range=400 }} }} Tryndamere spins through his enemies, dealing magic damage to enemies in his path. The cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds whenever Tryndamere critically strikes. |leveling = 225 |cooldown=9 |cost = |costtype =health |range=660 }} }} Tryndamere becomes immune to death for 5 seconds and his health cannot go below 1 health. During this time, his abilities have no cost and he gains Bloodlust stacks. This move is usable even when stunned, silenced or suppressed. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost = |costtype =no cost }} }} |-|Twisted Fate= He was reworked in the patch that added if you wonder. %. |range = Global? }} }} Twisted Fate fires 3 cards forward in front of Twisted Fate in a narrow cone, damaging everything in their way and passing through targets. |leveling = |range = Unknown |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Random cards flash over Twisted Fate's head one at a time - blue, then red, then gold. When he uses the ability again, he picks the current card over his head, and the card picked gives a special effect to the attack. |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} 200 }} 200 }} }} Twisted Fate opens a portal in time that allows him to teleport to any location on the map and makes the area visible before transporting there. It has a delay of 3 seconds and it can be reduced to seconds if Destiny is active. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Twisted Fate reveals all enemy champions (including stealthed champions) and slows their movement speed by 45% for a few seconds. Destiny also causes Gate to channel twice as fast while it is up. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} }} |-|Twitch= Only old icon is the old ability. true damage each second, stacking up to 6 times, and lasting up to 6 seconds. }} After seconds, Twitch becomes stealthed. If Twitch attacks or casts a spell while stealthed, he loses stealth but gains bonus attack speed. This attack speed bonus has duration equal to double the amount of time Twitch was stealthed before attacking, to a maximum duration of 10 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=11 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Slows nearby enemy champions by 30%, plus 6% per stack of Deadly Venom applied to them. Adding more Deadly Venom stacks after the slow is applied will further reduce their speed. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} Deals magic damage to each nearby poisoned enemy, plus additional damage per stack of Deadly Venom applied to them. All stacks of Deadly Venom are removed from the targets. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost=90 |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} Twitch's basic attacks become piercing skill shots that deal 100% of his attack damage and apply on-hit effects to all enemies in a line. This ability lasts for a maximum number of attacks or after 12 seconds. While active, Twitch is granted additional attack damage and has increased attack range. |leveling = 875 |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana }} |-|Xerath= . }} }} After gathering energy for seconds, Xerath fires a long-range beam that deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling = |range = 900/1300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Xerath immobilizes himself at his location, increasing the range of his spells by 400 and gaining bonus magic penetration. This lasts up to 8 seconds but can be canceled early by reactivating the ability. When the effect ends, Xerath gains 35% increased movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} }} Xerath deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit by one of Xerath's spells, stunning them for seconds. |leveling = |range = 600/1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a second delay dealing magic damage to enemies within a 200-radius. Can be re-cast up to two more times in the next 12 seconds. |leveling = |range = 900/1300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} |-|Xin Zhao= for every 3 attacks that he lands. }} }} Xin Zhao prepares to unleash a fearsome combo, causing his next 3 standard attacks to deal bonus damage with the final attack knocking his opponent into the air. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost=30 |costtype=mana }} }} Xin Zhao has passively increased attack speed. |description2= Xin Zhao unleashes a battle cry, doubling his passive attack speed for 5 seconds and causing his standard attacks during this time to reduce all of his other abilities' cooldowns by 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana }} }} Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in a 225-radius area for seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} }} Xin Zhao executes a fierce spear sweep on targets around him, dealing physical damage. His armor and magic resistance are boosted for 6 seconds by 25 plus a bonus per enemy champion hit. |leveling = |range=375 |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} }} Category:Blog posts